


confession

by rexflame



Series: Mute!Aichi AU [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, mute!Aichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>words were really hard. especially when you were mute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last of my unedited stuff dump, i promise! this au is like a little pet project, haha.

He has never been good with words.

He is never sure when to say things, if he’s speaking too soon or too late or if it’s rude to ask a certain question. He often ends up frozen with his hands half-raised, not knowing if he should say what he wants to or simply lacking the confidence to do so. He doesn’t know if it’s too soon to say what he wants to say or if maybe it’s a little too late, but he has to get his thoughts out.

He’s not known for his confidence, but confidence is what he’s going to need.

A shaky breath fills his chest, he fiddles with his shirt collar, looking anywhere but the piercing jade eyes that are watching him. He plays with his hair with one hand and still doesn’t move.

"I don’t have all day."

He lets out a loud breath, one he didn’t realize he’d been holding, and tugs on the hems of his red sleeves before he lifts his hands, ready to talk. His hands are shaking so badly he can hardly move his hands into the signs he wants to form. It’s excruciatingly painful for the other to watch, and he feels his face flushing as he stumbles through the his signs.

When he does dare to meet the cynical gaze of the other, the eyes are wider, softer than he’s used to. It’s a kindness and a warmth he’s not used to and he nearly cuts off his message right there to wrap him into a hug, one he probably wouldn’t appreciate. But he has to get his out, and his shaky and a little afraid body spills the rest of signs out in a fast flurry of hand motions.

"I just wanted to say that you’ve been so important to me, you’ve been a pillar of strength. I love you."

That’s the words that Kai sees, not just hand motions and flustered expressions, and the full message dances under his eyelids. He’s never really been a caring person. But there’s something about this that softens something in him, makes him want to smile and laugh and just be happy for once.

"You too."

There’s a surprised look in the other’s eyes.

"What, do you think I’m nice to you out of the goodness of my heart? I love you too."

That’s all he gets out (and he probably couldn’t have thought of much else to say anyway without going from jarring and cold to sappy and soft) before the other shyly steps forward and leans onto his tiptoes, nudging their lips together. He chuckles and shifts his head so their noses don’t bump awkwardly (thank you inexperienced Aichi) and wraps his arm around the bluenette’s waist, and he relaxes against him, and all feels right in the world, if only for a moment.

When they separate, there’s a smile on his face, and hands move up to sign again.

"It’s cute when you smile."

And then his small hands form a heart shape against his chest, and he tilts his head and smiles a big broad smile, and he can’t keep himself from laughing.

"You too."


End file.
